Naughty Dream or Lewd Reality
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Draco is home for the holidays and checking out his father's library for books on a very specific topic... 4th follow up to Submission; YAOI; RATED MATURE for KINK and BDSM


**Title:** Naughty Dream or Lewd Reality  
><strong>Author<strong>: BoundIrishAngel  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong>: MA  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The only thing I own is myself and the only thing I claim is that I suffer from extremely vivid imagination!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Draco is home for the holidays and checking out his father's library for books on a very specific topic.  
><strong>Note: <strong>4th follow up to Submission  
><strong>Warning: <strong>still kink, still bondage, still BDSM

oOoOoOo

Because he knew his father was out, Draco had snug into his father's library. Many years ago he'd stumbled across a section of books that had scared him at the time. He'd been too young to understand. Now, he was older and much more clued in.

This particular section of books was at the very top of one of the many book shelves. This was likely so the books wouldn't be noticed by just anyone but he'd spent years going through shelf after shelf and reading any book that seemed remotely interesting.

No one considered Draco a book worm and he liked it that way. But the truth was, he enjoyed reading. It was a secret even his parents didn't know. But because he liked reading he'd read most of his fathers considerable library.

Now he was looking for books on a specific topic. So he'd brought a chair over to the shelf and stood on it reading the titles of the books in front of him:

Magical Bondage 101

Sexual pleasure with force

Magic Ties

A Wizard's Kink

Ultimate Guide to Magical Kink

Sexual Sorcery of Sadomasochism

Domination and Control, Submission and Masochism

On an on it went. There were several rows of books. In the back of his mind Draco wondered why his father had so many books on the subject but he preferred not to dwell on the thought.

Instead he just picked out one of the books and opened it. He leafed through it to get an overview what it entailed. Then he read the first few paragraphs. Satisfied with his selection he climbed off the chair and moved it back to it's original place.

While he was allowed free access to the library, Draco wasn't sure how his father would react if he were to notice Draco's choice of reading material, so he took the book back to his room, hoping his father wouldn't notice it was missing.

Once he was alone he locked the room, just to be safe. Then he settled down on his bed with his choice of night time reading. It didn't take long before he was totally engrossed.

He knew Harry wasn't clueless and the brunette had taught him a lot but he figured a bit of reading of his own couldn't hurt, now that he was home and had the opportunity, seeing as the Hogwarts library did not cater for those interested in this particular topic. At least, he was sure it didn't.

At some point while reading, he came across something that made him stop though. The book indicated that a sub should be given a safe word to use if they felt their limits were being pushed too far. He wondered why Harry had never given him one.

Then he wondered if he'd been pushed past his limits at any point. In the beginning Harry had pushed him far and hard but looking back he knew he had needed it. Harry had done nothing he hadn't wanted done. The more he thought about it the more he realised how good Harry had been in pushing him just enough never to be over the limit.

He made a mental note to ask Harry about it once the holiday was over and he was back in school with him. A second note was made a while later to ask Harry if he should address him as Master the way the book suggested. It also said 'sir' could be an option but considering he regularly called his professors that he didn't like the idea. Maybe they could find something else though.

On and on he read, almost devouring the words, studying some of the pictures and feeling himself react to some of the scenes that were being depicted.

Sometime later, Draco had stripped off his clothes and laid himself out on his bed. With his wand he tied his legs and one of his hands to a bed post each. Before they had parted ways Harry had presented him with a vibrator which he had been embarrassed to be forced to take. He'd been told to use it any time he needed or wanted to but to stay away from others. The message was clear, Draco was Harry's and cheating would not be tolerated.

The thought of cheating hadn't occurred to him but he felt oddly pleased that Harry was claiming him as his. He should have been upset but he just wasn't. He also hadn't been interested in the toy though. It wouldn't be anything like Harry he was sure.

But having read up on bondage and come across a section on self-bondage he hadn't been able to help it. His curiosity got the better of him.

So now here he was, tied to the bed with the vibrator charmed to thrust into him and rotate at varying speeds. Next he charmed a feather to trail along his body, the way Harry had done on previous occasions.

He'd put up the same privacy charms Harry always used in school to be sure that his parents weren't going to burst in or hear him. Because he could no longer stop himself being vocal. Harry had him well trained in that regard.

And he moaned with abandon at the delicious feelings he was experiencing. So lost was he, that he didn't hear the knocking on his door. It wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice that his eyes shot opened and towards the door, which now stood open to reveal the very person he'd been imagining was thrusting into him.

"What have we here then?" Harry asked, his voice full of teasing lightness. When he saw Draco reach for his wand with the one hand that was still free, he brought out his own wand and with a quick spell had Draco fully tied. "We wouldn't want to stop in the middle now, would we?"

"I... How... you..."

"I do enjoy it when you lose your coherency," Harry chuckled.

"Master Draco, sir?" A little house-elf spoke up, looking between Harry and Draco in confusion. She'd been talked into allowing Harry in to see Draco but she wasn't sure what to make of the current situation.

"I don't think your service are required any longer," Harry said to the house-elf. "I think Draco would rather you'd leave us alone."

Draco just bit his lip, looking at Harry with mixed feelings.

"Don't you, Draco?" Harry asked pointedly.

"You can go," Draco just managed to say.

The house-elf hesitated a moment longer but after a pointed look from Draco she left.

"Now then..." Harry started and closed the door, making sure it was locked before heading towards the bed. "Thought you'd play without me, did you?"

"But you said..." Draco started but then his nipple was twisted and his next words turned into a moan.

"Yes?" Harry asked, still holding on to Draco's nipple.

"The vibrator you gave me...!"

This time Harry had increased the vibrations and speed of the toy in question, once again causing Draco to lose track of what he'd wanted to say. "Hmm, yes, I did give you that vibrator, didn't I? And you obviously thought I really wanted you to play with it. Whereas I had hoped you'd stay chaste so you'd be more eager for our next meeting."

Draco groaned, both because of the sensations flooding him as well as Harry's words. He'd been tricked again.

"I think you know now that the vibrator is charmed to tell me when it is being used. I was disappointed to be called here. Then again, I do always enjoy playing with you..." At this Harry wrapped two fingers very loosely around Draco's erection, stroking them up and down a few times.

"Oh fuck!" Draco swore and tried to thrust but Harry's touch was too loose, he couldn't get the friction he needed.

"When have I ever made it that easy for you?" Harry chuckled but let Draco continue to thrust uselessly into his hand. "Is this what you want? Something to thrust into?" Harry asked teasingly when he removed his hands.

"Yes, please... just... just a little..."

"Oh Draco, you always cause your own down fall. Just a little?" Harry shook his head.

Then Harry quickly stripped off his clothes and climbed on the bed beside Draco. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around a delicate nipple, sucking and flicking the little nub with his tongue. After a while he turned his attention to the other one and bit it, harder than needed.

Draco let out a short, low scream but his hips bucked off their own accord, causing Harry to chuckle again.

"Now you've two choices, Draco. I brought presents for you, you see. Do you want present bag number one or two?"

Draco looked at Harry in confusion for a moment but eventually he answered, "two."

"Good choice!" Harry grinned before flicking his wand. His robe, which had been thrown carelessly on the floor moved a little and then a small velvet bag made it's way over to the bed. Harry caught it easily and then opened it. Peering inside he grinned. "You're sure you want this right?"

This made Draco apprehensive but he knew he had little choice so he just shrugged.

"We can swap it for the other one still?" Harry said and tilted his head to the side. The teasing note in his voice was quite obvious.

Draco shrugged again but then shook his head.

Harry grinned wider and then pulled out a metal chain which he showed to Draco. The blond didn't quite understand so Harry showed him the ends, a slightly mean looking metal clamp was attached to each end.

Draco groaned, realising where they would go. He closed his eyes, hoping for it to be over soon.

Harry laid the chain down on Draco's chest, letting him feel the cold metal. And with Draco's eyes closed he used the moment to pull out another item from the bag. This one a blindfold which he quickly wrapped around Draco's eyes. "Seeing as you'd rather not see what's happening anyway you chose the perfect gift," Harry chuckled but he leaned in to give Draco a reassuring kiss anyway.

When he pulled away again he picked up the chain again and noticed Draco tensing a little, so he let it trail along Draco's body. Down his chest, along one thigh, then along his erection, up his chest again, to his throat, along his shoulder, his arms, his hand. Then without warning he quickly attached one of the clamps to his nipple.

Draco moan noisily, both in pain as well as pleasure. He was granted a moment to recover before the second clamp was attached, this time slightly slower so it wasn't as much of a shock. The chain now lay on his chest again and it seemed heavier. With every breath Draco took he could feel its weight as well as the two clamps biting into his flesh. He couldn't help but love it.

Harry laid a hand on Draco's stomach and stroked it gently with his thumb, he knew how much contact meant to Draco. He allowed him a few moments to get used to the new sensations. Then he trailed his hand lower and started playing with Draco's balls, stroking them teasingly, rolling them in his hand, squeezing lightly.

All the while he used his free hand to pick one last item from the little velvet bag. When he felt Draco was suitably distracted, his mind doubtlessly hazy with sensations he fastened a ring around the base of Draco's erection as well as his balls, a chain ran from the ring and was quickly connected to the chain already lying on Draco's chest.

The second chain was fairly short and in order to connect them Harry had to pull on them until there was no slack but a constant tugging on both the clamps and the ring. Draco's moaning was a sound Harry could never tire of. He didn't think there was any sound he enjoyed hearing more than Draco moaning, groaning or even screaming for him.

With the vibrator still thrusting mercilessly into Draco, the blond was more than just aroused, Harry knew. His hips were bucking uselessly off their own accord, his hands tugging almost painfully on the ties holding him in place. His head was thrown back and even though Harry couldn't see his eyes he knew they'd be a very deep stormy grey.

He allowed himself to just drink in the sight of his tied lover, lying eager and waiting. But he was eager himself for more. Using his wand he cast a quick, silent lubrication and stretching spell on himself as well as one hand, which he wrapped around Draco's erection, giving it a few strokes to make sure he was well prepared.

Then he resettled himself, straddling Draco's hips. Very slowly he lowered himself until the tip of Draco's erection was pressing against his entrance. He could hear a whimper from Draco and knew the blond had understood what was happening. Slowly he lowered himself on Draco's hard length.

He let a few inches enter him before he pulled away again, lifting himself up until just the tip remained inside him.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Harry asked, his voice slightly strained. He wanted more himself but he had to take his time.

Draco could only whimper.

"Something to thrust into. Just a little. That's what you asked for. So do it!"

The last part was a command Draco knew. So he obeyed. He bucked his hips, thrusting as much as he could. But he knew Harry was holding himself too high, he couldn't get much more than the tip inside him but he tried. He knew he had no choice, this was what Harry wanted him to do and he would damn well try his hardest.

Within moments he was sweat soaked from the exertion as well as teasing stimulation. He thrust as hard as he could, lifting his hips as much as he could but it was no where near enough.

He was about to give up when suddenly, with no warning Harry sat down on him, his full length entering him roughly. Neither man could stay silent with the sensation.

This time when Draco started thrusting the friction was delicious and just what he wanted, except that, of course, Harry had as usual made sure that he would not come before he was allowed. He could feel the cock ring digging into him.

He kept thrusting anyway, he knew without being told that it was what Harry wanted of him. And he was right because soon enough Harry started matching his rhythm, riding him.

Harry was losing himself in the sensations. It had been a while since he'd done this and that made it all the more enjoyable for him. Draco was well endowed and filled him very nicely, also the vibrator was still going strong and he could feel it through Draco's body.

He reached his hands out to Draco's chest to steady himself but his hands came in contact with the chain connecting Draco's nipple clamps and cock ring. Harry couldn't resist but pull on it with every thrust.

He could tell Draco was more than close, without the magical cock ring he'd have long since come but Harry wasn't quite ready to give him his release so he continued riding him, enjoying the feeling of it. Eventually when he felt himself approaching his own orgasm he picked up his wand.

A quick spell and a strong tug on the chain and Draco was screaming his orgasm... every part of his body tightening, spasming... then everything seemed to go black.

Very slowly Draco came around, he tried moving his limbs without expecting to be able to. But he could move them. More than just a little. Blinking he let his eyes open and focus. No blindfold.

He reached one hand out to his face and rubbed at it. Then he looked down at his chest. No clamps, no chains. Further down he found evidence of the amazing orgasm he'd just experienced. Then he noticed his legs weren't tied either and the vibrator was gone too.

He looked around the room. It was empty. He was alone. He continued looking around, expecting to see Harry pop up from somewhere but there was nothing.

Then he noticed the book lying beside him on the bed. The book he'd picked up from his fathers library earlier. The book that had told him about self bondage.

He ran his hand over his face again. Then he flopped back and sighed. He must have fallen asleep and dreamt it. This made him groan. He couldn't believe the power that Harry had over him without knowing it.

Feeling a chill as the sweat on his skin dried he picked up his wand and cast a few cleaning spells on himself and the bed. Then he put the book on his bedside table and crawled under the covers. Lying down on his side, he pulled the cover tightly around himself for warmth. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face at the memory of his dream.

A dream it might have been but definitely an amazing one.

He was alseep before he could wonder how he'd come to be naked when he'd still been fully dressed while reading.

**The End**

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N:** Because you're all such a kinky bunch and keep reading and reviewing and favouriting Submission and its follow ups I can't help but keep writing more.

And because my inspiration seems to know no bounds when I get feedback I've already planned a few more. If I get the time to write them all there could be a total of 10 one-shots, so about 6 more... (there's always room for more later)  
>But if you want to read them you have to tell me so, feedbackreviews/comments etc help my inspiration!

Go review and tell me what you think, pretty please! :D

Thank you for reading, you wonderful people!

BoundIrishAngel


End file.
